ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Blitzwolfer
Benwolf is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of the Yenaldooshi from the Anur Transyl moon Luna Lobo. He is the 13th Omnitrix alien to appear in the series, and first via Capture Mode. He was also the first and only alien from the Omnitrix that slowly and gradually transformed Ben into that form. 'Backstory' Benwolf is the first form that was taken from another alien via Capture Mode. Benwolf first appeared in the episode Benwolf, when'' Grandpa Max goes to see an old friend who lives in New Mexico. In the episode, after some continued fight, Ben's Omnitrix is scratched (with no damage on it) by the Lobon thought to be the Yenadooshi. The Omnitrix was somehow in Capture Mode and Active Mode at the same time, and as a result, the transformation is gradual instead of instantaneous (like a werewolf). 'Powers and Abilities' Benwolf is very muscular, tall, has dog-like back legs, stands on his back legs, and has a face and muzzle that looks like a Mexican wolf's face and muzzle. He also has many animal-like tendencies. Benwolf has enhanced strength, speed and agility; supposedly being able to lift approximately 500 lbs and run over 70 mph. In addition to Benwolf's formidable claws, fangs, and muscles, he can emit an ultrasonic howl if the parts of his quadra-hinged muzzle is opened and a shout is let out. He can also do a jump attack by using his claws to slash the air. 'Weaknesses' Even being stronger than a human, its strength is still less than that of Fourarms. It can also be affected by many other normal attacks. Benwolf is colorblind so it is hard for Benwolf to distinguish anything, but black and white, it is only an issue when trying to figure out what is around him when looking straight on. Benwolf finds it hard to resist animal like tendencies, such as hunting rabbits and scratching himself with his feet. 'Original Series' Ben first transformed into Benwolf during the episode Benwolf, after the Omnitrix was scratch ed by the Yenaldooshi. It got stuck between Active Mode and Capture Mode, making Ben turn slowly into a Loboan. Wes thought Ben was turning into a Yenaldooshi because he was bitten by one. However, after the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his stomach, they realized that they were dealing with an alien werewolf. Ben turned back after he dropped Grandpa Max and Wes on a cliff. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Benwolf has major changes from the original series. * The inside of his mouth is no longer green. * His claws and hair are more black. * His fur is light blue instead of dark grey. * He is now more muscular than in the original series. * The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. * Benwolf was unlocked in ''Ben 10,000 Returns by Ben 10,000. He has yet to make an appearance. 'Appearences' 'Ben 10' * Benwolf (first and only appearance so far)﻿ 'Naming and Translations' Benwolf generally has the same name spoken in different accents depending on the language. There are some exceptions, though: 'Trivia' *The episode Benwolf appears in marks the first appearance of the Omnitrix's Capture Mode and Benwolf is this first alien added through this way. *Kai is fond of Ben in this form, however, he found out Kai only likes him for this as she wanted to train/tame him. *Benwolf is part of the "Halloween Trio" (the others being Benmummy and Benvicktor). *Benwolf can also be a pun of the name "Beowulf" an Anglo-Saxon mythological warrior. *In the original series, Ben only turns into him once; however, since Ben was transforming into him throughout the episode, Benwolf technically got the most screen time out of the "Halloween Trio." *Tara Strong voiced Benwolf, but it sounded more manly than her usual Ben voice. 'Gallery' 13e53bd852221511.jpg Benwolf .jpg Benwolf in omnitrix2.jpg|benwolf`s icon benhalfwaytobenwolf.jpg|benwolf quarter-way ben10benwolf1.jpg|Benwolf toy in box .jpg Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Animal-Like Aliens